Amores Trocados
by Jana Snape
Summary: Spoilers: Todos os livros até o 5º livroResumo: Uma aluna apaixonada por Snape faz uma poção para conquistálo, mas o efeito acaba dando um pouco errado....Desafio: Quinto ano de Harry em Hogwarts. Snape está apaixonado. Por nada mais, nada menos, que UMBR


1

**Amores Trocados**

Tiffany Brooks e Nora Collins eram amigas inseparáveis. Estudavam no quinto ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e pertenciam à casa da Sonserina.

Nora era magra e alta. Tinha os cabelos ruivos e encaracolados. Era muito inteligente e um pouco tímida. Tiffany era mais extrovertida. Tinha um corpo bonito, fazia o tipo atraente, e adorava exibir seus cabelos louros e lisos, que procurava sempre deixar bem sedosos.

— Tif, o que temos de aula hoje?

Tiffany exibiu um sorriso e seus olhos brilharam.

— Ah... já sei! Pela sua cara, só pode ser Poções.

— Terça e sexta-feira são meus dias favoritos! Na verdade... gostaria de ter aula de Poções todos os dias!

Tiffany era simplesmente a aluna mais aplicada da aula de Poções. Fazia de tudo para agradar seu professor preferido, Severus Snape. Sempre tomava muito cuidado para não abusar nas suas bajulações, pois ele nunca gostou de ser paparicado. Mas, apesar disso, o máximo que ela recebia como retribuição era um pobre e sem graça "Parabéns, Srta. Brooks.".

Naquele dia, depois da aula...

— Nora... assim não dá...

— O que houve, Tif?

— Ele não me olha direito... Nunca me coloca em detenção... nada!

— Também, você é a melhor aluna! E...nem é da Grifinória para ele fazer isso...

— Mas... eu queria ficar a sós com ele... que ele... bem, você sabe...

— Ele é um professor muito correto. Parece que nunca perde a compostura.

— Deve ter um jeito... – Tiffany ficou pensativa.

— Olha... acho que nem uma superpoção funcionaria para amaciar aquela "casca dura" do Snape.

— Isso! Poção!

— O que você está pensando?

— Vou fazer uma poção... Uma poção do amor... ou quase isso...

— Eu não acredito! Você tá louca? Sabe que ele odeia poções de amor... Jamais vai querer beber qualquer coisa que não saiba a procedência...

— Mas... eu tenho uma idéia. Minha avó andou me ensinando algumas coisinhas nas férias...

— Sério? Que tipo de coisas?

— Você vai ver... Ele nem vai perceber...

— Tudo bem...mas como você vai fazer? Tem que conseguir um lugar para preparar a poção e... conseguir os ingredientes também...

— Eu vou mandar hoje mesmo uma coruja para minha vó. Ela vai me enviar tudo que eu preciso... Minha vó é super!

— Você tá louca mesmo... Quero ver a cara dele quando descobrir!

— Ele não vai descobrir, fique tranqüila.

E a encomenda chegou...

— Então Tif, ela mandou tudo? – perguntou Nora, curiosa.

— Sim, tudinho! Pó de diamante, essência de verbena, mel em pó...

— E como é que se faz?

— Tenho que colocar esses ingredientes para ferver durante uma semana, depois é só coar. Isso vai virar um pó e tenho que fazer com que a pele dele entre em contato...

— Onde você vai preparar? No quarto não dá... podem desconfiar... E...como vai fazer para ele...quer dizer...a pele dele entrar em contato com o tal pó?

— Vou preparar a poção naquele banheiro onde fica a Murta-que-Geme, lembra?

— Sim.

— E...bem que eu gostaria de passar o pó nele...mas vou ter que pedir a algum elfo doméstico colocar na cama dele. No outro dia pela manhã, a primeira pessoa que ele enxergar na sua frente, será a felizarda. Nesse caso, serei eu, claro! Vou bem cedo ao quarto dele...

— Será que vai dar certo?

— Claro que vai! Minha vó me garantiu que essa poção é a melhor que existe!

Uma semana depois, à tarde, o elfo doméstico colocou o pozinho na cama de Severus Snape, por baixo do cobertor. Quando ele foi se deitar, apesar de toda sua experiência, de tão cansado, não notou nada de diferente na sua cama.

No outro dia, Tiffany acordou bem cedo, o sol nem havia raiado ainda. Arrumou-se e foi direto para o quarto do seu professor. Os corredores estavam completamente vazios. Todos ainda estavam dormindo.

Ela estava visivelmente nervosa. Tinha receio de que algo não desse certo... Chegou em frente à porta e respirou fundo, como se quisesse tomar fôlego para o que viria a acontecer. Bateu na porta.

Antes de Snape abrir a porta, Tiffany sentiu a presença de alguém ao seu lado...

— Hum...hum...

— S...senhora...Umbridge... – os olhos de Tiffany ficaram paralisados diante daquela mulher. Dolores Umbridge era professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, também nomeada como a Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts pelo Ministério da Magia. E agora... o que iria fazer?

— O que a senhorita faz acordada tão cedo? – A professora perguntou com uma voz firme, num tom de desconfiança.

— Eu...

— E o que faz na porta do quarto de seu professor?

— Eu...

— Bem... depois a senhorita me explica. Agora tenho um assunto urgente a tratar com o Prof. Snape. Mais tarde você resolve seu assunto com ele. Por favor, me dê licença.

— Mas...

— Eu disse para sair, menina...agora! – Tiffany não conseguia falar e também não queria sair dali. – Saia! Ou vai querer uma detenção? – a professora lançou um olhar de desafio.

Tiffany saiu dali bufando e ficou atrás de um pilar, assistindo o terrível resultado...

— Senhorita Umbridge, o que... – ele parou de falar e fechou os olhos por um momento. A poção estava fazendo efeito.

— Prof. Snape, está se sentindo bem?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Estou bem...quer dizer... – Ele olhou para a professora, observando seus cabelos, seu corpo... – Alguém já lhe disse que a senhorita está muito elegante hoje?

— Ora, professor! O senhor me respeite, hein? Eu vim aqui porque tenho algo importante a tratar e não tenho tempo para esse tipo de brincadeiras.

Ele se deu conta do que havia dito. Aquela frase havia saído de seus lábios sem controle nenhum... O que estava acontecendo? Ele não sabia... Só estava se sentindo leve e... por algum motivo... começara a reparar naquela mulher que estava à sua frente... Olhou para seu corpo, que estava longe de ser parecido com o de uma miss. Dolores Umbridge era baixinha e gordinha. Tinha os cabelos louros, encaracolados e curtos. Ele se perguntava porque não havia notado antes que ela era tão... atraente... O que ela havia feito? Será que usou algum perfume especial? Snape não sabia responder... Só sabia que estava se sentindo extremamente atraído por aquela mulher.

Seus pensamentos voltaram ao normal e ele então abriu a porta para que ela entrasse em seu escritório – que ficava anexado ao seu quarto.

Dolores olhou para Snape ainda achando que ele estava com uma expressão diferente.

— Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem? O senhor está com um comportamento tão estranho... Sempre foi um exemplo de conduta...pelo menos na frente dos alunos... – ela olhava para ele com desconfiança.

Ele respirou fundo e tentou se recompor, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de observá-la por inteira.

Ela sentou no sofá próximo à lareira e tratou de resolver o assunto logo. Não queria demorar muito tempo, estava se sentindo incomodada com aquela situação. Notava o olhar dele estacionado o tempo todo em seu corpo.

Umbridge saiu da sala meio confusa. _O que houve com Snape? Será que andou bebendo? Será que dormiu bem à noite?_ – ela se perguntava. Chegou no seu quarto e foi se admirar no espelho. Virou para um lado, depois para o outro. Ajeitou os cabelos, depois a roupa. Achou-se realmente elegante... _Severus Snape é muito gentil_ – pensou.

Passaram alguns dias. Snape não conseguia segurar seus olhares para cima de Dolores. Sentava ao lado dela na hora das refeições no salão principal. Sempre que tinha oportunidade, fazia elogios, não só na maneira como ela se vestia, como também pelos seus atos, pelas suas decisões, sua conduta como professora...

Dolores já tinha percebido quais eram os reais interesses de Snape e estava se aproveitando disso. Ele estava sendo, quase sem perceber, o assessor direto dela. Fazia tudo que ela pedia. Dolores realmente estava gostando daquela situação.

Tiffany estava cada vez mais irritada. Não agüentava mais ver Snape "caído" pela Profª. Umbridge. Pensou até em ir falar com o diretor, Albus Dumbledore, mas infelizmente ele havia se afastado da escola e Dolores passou a ser a diretora substituta. A única solução que aparecia era ir contar tudo para Snape. Mas...será que ele acreditaria?

Certa noite, após o horário de aulas, Dolores foi até o escritório de Snape. Ele a recebeu com um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

— Entre, Professora Umbridge. Sinta-se à vontade.

— Obrigada.

Logo após ela entrar, Snape fechou a porta. Ela se sentou e ele ficou parado de pé na frente dela.

— Em que posso lhe ajudar?

— Tenho observado que os alunos da Sonserina são muito bem...digamos... educados.

— Obrigado. – ele sorriu.

— Estive pensando em organizar um grupo de alunos para me ajudar na fiscalização dos comportamentos aqui da escola. Pensei que seus alunos da Sonserina seriam perfeitos para isso.

— É uma idéia muito inteligente.

— Eu sei... – ela sorriu. – E, claro que seria melhor que fossem os maiores, digo...do quinto ano em diante.

— Com certeza, mas...vai pedir também aos alunos das outras casas?

— Talvez... Estou pensando que talvez algum da Cornival...mas ainda não tenho certeza. Os mais aptos para essa obrigação são realmente os da Sonserina.

— Eu concordo.

Ela sorriu e se levantou.

— Vou terminar de organizar tudo e depois lhe informo. Obrigada pela ajuda, professor. – Ela se dirigiu à porta.

— Um momento, madame...

— Sim? – ela se virou.

— O que vai fazer agora?

— Agora? Bem... vou ler um pouco e pensar nos meus planos...talvez...

— Não aceitaria...me acompanhar num cálice de vinho?

Dolores ficou estática por alguns segundos. Há muito tempo nenhum homem a convidava para nada deste tipo... _Deveria aceitar? Não pareceria um pouco precipitado? Uma dama não deveria aceitar um convite logo de primeira..._ – pensava. Olhou para ele e deu um sorriso um pouco forçado.

— Talvez outra noite, professor. – disse num tom suave enquanto mexia no cabelo.

— A senhorita precisa relaxar um pouco... Tem trabalhado demais... Acredito que uma taça de vinho lhe cairia muito bem e, além disso... amanhã é sábado...

— É... – ela tentava controlar sua ansiedade – o senhor tem razão. – Voltou a se sentar no mesmo lugar.

Snape sorriu. Foi até o fundo de sua sala e serviu duas taças de vinho. Entregou uma taça à ela e sentou-se próximo à Dolores.

— Como está se sentindo tendo que dirigir uma escola com tantos alunos? – Snape tentava iniciar uma conversa agradável, insinuando uma aproximação.

— Sim, gosto de ter bastante trabalho e aqui eu não posso me queixar. Em Hogwarts há muito o que se fazer, muitas coisas para se organizar...

Eles continuaram conversando. Dolores falou sobre seus projetos na escola, seus trabalhos anteriores, sobre as coisas que lhe tiravam do sério...

Os dois já estavam quase no fim da segunda garrafa de vinho e o papo continuava. Snape já estava sentado bem mais próximo à ela e tentava tornar o assunto cada vez mais íntimo. Dolores não contrariou...

— O senhor não sente falta de uma companhia durante a época de aulas? São muitos meses trancados aqui nessa masmorra... Não se sente sozinho às vezes?

— Já estou um pouco acostumado com isso. Sempre tive como companhia inseparável meus livros, meus ingredientes e minhas poções. Contudo confesso que existem momentos que a solidão parece tomar conta de mim... Mas...nada que um copo de whisky não resolva... E a madame?

— Eu? Bem... Eu não gosto de ficar só, mas nunca tive muita sorte com os homens... Dificilmente alguém me convida para sair ou algo assim...

— Existem coisas que acontecem que eu realmente não entendo. – Snape chegou mais perto dela. – Como é possível um homem não perceber uma pessoa tão... interessante... como a madame?

O rosto de Umbridge parecia pegar fogo e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo. Sorriu, sem saber o que dizer.

Snape, não percebendo nenhuma reação contrária dela, aproximou-se ainda mais. Seus corpos estavam tão próximos, que quase se encostavam. Ele passou seu braço por trás de Dolores e foi chegando seu rosto mais perto do dela, até o ponto de sentir o calor de sua respiração.

Eles estavam quase se beijando quando escutaram alguém bater à porta. Rapidamente eles se afastaram, tentando se recompor. Umbridge ajeitou sua saia e seus cabelos. Snape levantou para ver quem era. Não gostou nem um pouco de ser interrompido.

— Senhorita Brooks, algum problema? – O professor lançava para sua aluna um olhar quase que mortífero.

— Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor. – Ela esticava seu olhar para dentro da sala dele. Podia sentir o cheiro de Dolores.

— Não pode deixar para amanhã?

— Não, professor. Desculpe.

Dolores escutou a voz da aluna e, aproveitando o instante de lucidez e razão que lhe passava pela cabeça naquele momento, resolveu ir embora.

— Tudo bem, professor. – disse Umbridge sem olhar diretamente para ele. – Eu já estava de saída mesmo.

— Podemos continuar nossa conversa amanhã?

— Talvez. Tenho que ver como vai estar a minha agenda. – Ela saiu sem nem olhar para a aluna nem para ele. Sentia-se envergonhada, confusa... Tinha receio de acabar se precipitando e deixar-se levar pela situação.

Snape estava carrancudo. Queria que desse tudo certo com Dolores, mas infelizmente sua aluna estragou tudo. Se fosse uma Grifinória, provavelmente ficaria um mês de detenção, mas...como era sua melhor aluna...e da Sonserina...

— Entre, Srta. Brooks. – Ela entrou e viu, próximo ao sofá, duas taças de vinho vazias. Percebeu o que quase havia acontecido. Sentiu um alívio por ter chegado na hora certa. – Seja breve, pois tenho assuntos para resolver ainda esta noite.

— Estou com um problema sério, professor. É particular, mas só alguém extremamente perito em poções pode me ajudar...

— Então fale. – Ele revirou os olhos e sentou-se numa cadeira, olhando para Tiffany.

— Eu... bem... gosto de um... garoto... aqui da escola e...

— A senhorita não veio até aqui me pedir receita de poção de amor, veio? Uma Sonserina não faria isso...

— Eu não vim lhe pedir uma receita, porque já tenho uma... e pelo que pude perceber, é ótima. Minha vó me ensinou nas férias...

— Então qual é o problema? Desistiu do garoto? Não ficou satisfeita com o resultado? Eu sempre falo que poções do amor não deveriam existir...

— Não foi isso. O que aconteceu é que, como o feitiço dessa poção se dá por contato visual, em vez dele ter visto a mim primeiro... ele, sem querer, acabou dando de cara com outra pessoa e... aconteceu. O senhor pode me ajudar a desfazer esse mal-entendido?

— Qual é a poção? Mostre-me a receita.

Ela entregou um papelzinho para Snape, que leu atentamente.

— Essa poção é muito antiga. Posso afirmar que é muito difícil de se conseguir a reversão de seu feitiço. Só um bruxo muito poderoso e experiente tem como desfazer.

— E então?

— A senhorita deve me dizer quem é, para eu ver o que posso fazer.

— Não posso. – Ela baixou a cabeça.

— Eu não conto nada para ele, se não quiser.

— Eu sei, professor... confio no senhor, mas não dá. O caso é muito sério... Queria só que me dissesse o que pode ser feito...

— Sem ver a vítima, impossível. Até porque a senhorita ainda não tem poderes para realizar este tipo de feitiço. Qual é o problema? Vai me dizer que é um Grifinório... O Potter, será? Isso seria extremamente humilhante...

— Não, professor. Só o que posso lhe afirmar é que ele é um Sonserino.

— Ok, mas mesmo assim preciso vê-lo. Terei que usar minha varinha para saber como foi a reação do corpo dele à poção. Só assim saberei o que fazer.

— Então... acho que ele vai acabar se casando com ela... Sinto muito...

Snape respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

— Srta. Brooks, hoje é sexta-feira. Aproveite o fim-de-semana para analisar as conseqüências de seus atos e me procure na segunda-feira após a aula, sim?

— Tudo bem, professor.

Depois da conversa com Snape, Tiffany foi conversar com sua amiga Nora.

— E então, Tif, o que ele disse?

— Ele quer que eu leve o garoto para retirar o feitiço.

— Que garoto?

— Nora! Eu tive que inventar! Disse que a poção era para um garoto da escola, não para ele. Ele não iria acreditar...

— Ah... entendi. Pensei que contaria tudo para ele... Mas e agora, o que vai fazer?

— Sinceramente? Não tenho a mínima idéia. O Diretor não dá, sabe Merlin quando ele vai voltar. Aquela "sapa" não me serve para nada, nem como professora, muito menos como diretora... Acho que o único jeito é esperar que Dumbledore volte...

— E se ele não voltar? Você vai permitir que Snape se case com aquela "coisa"?

— Não... Isso não... – ela baixou a cabeça.

— Então não tem escolha, Tif. Ou você toma coragem e conta tudo prá ele ou vai ver seu professorzinho querido casando com uma baranga.

— Você tem razão. Segunda-feira eu conto.

— Vai esperar até segunda? Até lá muita coisa pode acontecer...

— Eu sei...mas...tenho que me preparar psicologicamente. Ele vai virar uma fera quando souber... Vou ver se me acalmo o suficiente e vou no domingo...

O domingo amanheceu nublado. O tempo estava úmido e frio. Tiffany ficou na cama até mais tarde. Estava agoniada. Não sabia sequer como iria iniciar uma conversa com Snape. Levantou perto do horário do almoço, se arrumou e foi para o salão principal. Chegando lá não viu nem Snape...nem Umbridge.

— Onde eles estão, Nora?

— Não sei...— Nora falou num tom de mistério com uma leve dose de ironia. – Talvez... estejam conversando na masmorra...

— É... espero que não passe disso...

— Tif! Você vai resolver isso hoje, não? Não pode ficar aí parada! – lançou um olhar sério para Tiffany. – Então... hoje à tarde?

— Vou à noite, é melhor...logo após o jantar.

— Você que sabe.

Conforme havia dito, Tiffany, assim que terminou de jantar, foi direto para a masmorra, para a sala de seu Mestre de Poções.

Ela bateu e Snape abriu a porta.

— O que deseja, Srta. Brooks?

— Posso entrar?

Ele deixou-a entrar e logo após fechou a porta.

— Eu...gostaria de...continuar aquele assunto...

— Sobre a poção?

— Sim.

— Srta. Brooks, eu havia lhe dito que deveria voltar na segunda-feira para continuarmos com esse assunto. Agora eu tenho...um compromisso...e estou de saída.

— O senhor vai sair? Com quem? – Tiffany permitiu que as perguntas escapassem de seus lábios sem nenhum controle.

— Quem a senhorita pensa que é para fazer esse tipo de pergunta? Não lhe devo satisfações! – Ele falou num tom ríspido, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

— Desculpe...eu não queria...

— Amanhã teremos uma longa conversa, senhorita – disse num tom maligno. – Temos que rever seu comportamento. Não está nada adequado a uma aluna da Sonserina.

Tiffany entendeu que se dissesse mais alguma coisa poderia piorar sua situação. Achou melhor ficar calada e ir embora. Snape olhava-a com fúria, mas mesmo assim tentava se controlar. Respirou fundo e foi até aporta. Ela levantou e saiu sem olhar nos olhos de seu professor.

Logo que ela saiu, Snape fechou a porta e sentou-se no sofá em frente à lareira. Ficou pensativo. "Preciso agir com mais discrição..." – pensou, enquanto passava sua mão direita sob o braço esquerdo.

A reunião entre os comensais da morte já estava quase no fim. Lord Voldemort notou que havia um de seus súditos um pouco distraído. Não havia participado quase, parecia totalmente aéreo. Resolveu chamá-lo para ver o que estava acontecendo.

— Severus Snape, aproxime-se.

— Sim, Mestre.

— Você está bem, Severus? Parece que está tão distante... Seu olhar parece...perdido...

— Estou me sentindo muito bem. Não tenho nada.

— Chegue mais perto. – Snape se aproximou ainda mais de seu mestre e Voldemort olhou profundamente nos olhos, como se entrasse dentro do corpo dele.

— Ah! Já sei! Você está sob efeito de um feitiço, Severus! – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Agora me responda, como um comensal tão experiente como você deixou que isso acontecesse?

— Como? Enfeitiçado eu? Não...não pode ser...

— Sim, você está.

— Mas eu não estou sentindo nada, estou ótimo!

— Então me responda só uma coisa: está apaixonado por alguém?

Snape estranhou um pouco aquela pergunta...mas não poderia esconder de seu mestre.

— Eu estou interessado numa pessoa... Algum problema nisso?

— É esse o ponto, meu caro Severus. Alguém lhe jogou um feitiço de amor. Que coisa magnífica, não! – O Lord das Trevas olhava para os outros comensais e ria. Snape estava sério, não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo.

— Mas...eu teria percebido... Eu não bebi nenhuma poção que não fosse preparada por mim...não fiz nada diferente... Realmente não acredito que isso possa ser verdade.

— Não acredita? Então vou lhe mostrar. – Voldemort sacou a varinha e encostou-a levemente no braço de Snape. Quando esta encostou na pele dele, acendeu uma luz rosa brilhante na ponta da varinha. – Esta vendo? Essa luz ... rosa... quer dizer que você está enfeitiçado. E...se eu não me engano, isso foi feito com uma receita muito antiga... O famoso Pó do Amor, conhece?

Nesse momento passou, em uma fração de segundos, na mente de Snape, a imagem de sua aluna, Tiffany Brooks, lhe contando sobre um feitiço que não dera certo...

— Sim, Mestre, eu conheço.

— Bem, não vamos mais discutir sobre isso. Precisamos livrá-lo dessa situação o mais rápido possível. Lucius, vá até meu laboratório e me traga aquele vidro com a essência verde e uma caixinha dourada que está ao lado, rápido.

Lucius não demorou a atender ao pedido de seu mestre.

Voldemort serviu uma boa dose daquele líquido verde numa taça e entregou para Severus. Ele bebeu até o final, sem questionar seu mestre. Pensando que realmente tudo aquilo poderia realmente ser verdade.

Depois o Lord das Trevas abriu aquela caixinha dourada. Pegou com a mão direita um punhado de um pó dourado que havia dentro e assoprou na direção de Snape. Ele fechou os olhos e cambaleou. Balançou a cabeça, esfregou os olhos e depois olhou para seu Mestre.

— Então, Severus? Sente-se bem agora?

— Sim... acho que sim... Na verdade sinto-me estranho...

— Ainda está apaixonado? – risos.

— Não...bem...creio que terei que resolver esse assunto...

— Está liberado, Severus, pode ir embora. Mas...por favor...tenha mais atenção! Eu não quero ver meus comensais enfeitiçados.

— Obrigado, mestre.

Snape chegou bem tarde em Hogwarts. Teria poucas horas para descansar antes do horário das aulas. A segunda-feira seria longa...tinha muitos assuntos para resolver

No horário do almoço, a Prof. Umbridge sentou-se ao lado de Snape. Estava com um perfume doce e enjoativo e exibia um sorriso enquanto olhava para ele. Severus engoliu a seco_. O feitiço era realmente poderoso para me fazer ficar apaixonado por essa..._ – pensou.

— Dormiu bem à noite, professor?

— Sim, muito bem. – ele respondeu secamente.

— Temos que combinar uma noite dessas para continuarmos nossa...conversa...

— Conversa? – ele se fez de desentendido.

— Aquela que começamos na sexta-feira, lembra?

— Ah...sim. – ele revirou os olhos.

— Então... que tal hoje após o jantar?

— Sinto muito, marquei uma detenção com uma aluna.

— Ah...entendo... E, quando pode ser, então?

— Bem... esta semana estou com muito trabalho. Tenho três alunos com detenção, aulas para preparar, trabalhos para corrigir...isso sem falar nas poções que tenho que fazer para a enfermaria...

— E no fim-de-semana? – Dolores já estava com a voz um pouco desanimada.

— Terei que ir a Londres para comprar mais ingredientes. Sinto muito...

Umbridge não falou mais nada. Abaixou a cabeça e tratou de terminar de almoçar. Entendeu que Severus Snape estava dispensando-a. Poderia não ter muita experiência com homens, mas sabia quando não era mais ...digamos...desejável.

Após o jantar, Snape estava trabalhando na sua escrivaninha quando alguém bateu na porta. Ele sabia quem era e, com a varinha, abriu a porta, sem se levantar.

— Posso entrar, professor?

— Sim, Srta. Brooks. Entre e sente-se naquela cadeira.

Ela fez o que ele disse. Snape ficou ali na sua mesa por um bom tempo anotando, de cabeça baixa, sem sequer olhar para Tiffany. Ela já estava se sentindo mal, mas sabia que aquilo era um "jogo" de seu professor.

Finalmente ele largou a pena e levantou, olhando-a seriamente.

— Então, Srta. Brooks. Não tem nada para me falar? Procurou-me ontem à noite para me contar alguma coisa...estou esperando. – Ele cruzou os braços e parou de pé na frente dela.

— Eu queria lhe falar sobre aquela poção.

— Vai me falar quem foi a vítima? Quero que saiba que isso que a senhorita fez é muito sério. Lidar com os sentimentos dos outros não é brincadeira. A senhorita tem idéia do que poderia ter causado? – Ele andava de um lado para outro, tentando não encará-la.

— Poderia? Então o senhor...

— Sim, eu já sei de tudo.

— Mas...como...

— Não importa como, e sim que eu já me livrei de seu feitiço. – Ele pegou uma cadeira e sentou na frente dela, olhando-a nos olhos. – Quero saber o porquê disso tudo. A senhorita deve ter se divertido muito, acredito.

— Eu não...

— Quero que me dê um bom motivo para eu não expulsá-la hoje mesmo da escola. Vamos, fale! – Os olhos dele brilhavam de raiva e sua voz passava raspando pela garganta.

— Professor...eu não fiz isso para lhe causar problemas...muito menos para fazê-lo passar por qualquer constrangimento...

— Então por quê?

— Bem...já faz algum tempo que eu...me sinto...atraída pelo senhor. – Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo. – Tenho feito de tudo para que o senhor me olhe, qualquer coisa... Mas nada. O senhor mal fala comigo, mesmo eu pertencendo à Sonserina, mesmo eu sendo a melhor aluna de Poções. Nada...o senhor nunca me fala nada... Eu queria que tivesse dado tudo certo...então agora estaríamos bem...mas aquela...aquela "sapa" tinha que aparecer para estragar tudo...

— Não estaríamos bem nem se aquela... – ele se corrigiu-se a Prof. Umbridge estivesse aparecido. De qualquer forma, a senhorita não deveria ter feito isso. Eu vivo falando para que não usem feitiços de amor. Eu esperava isso de qualquer aluno, menos de uma Sonserina...

— Desculpe, professor. Eu só queria... – ela baixou a cabeça.

— E... – ele tentava buscar as palavras – de qualquer forma, senhorita, temos que observar que eu sou seu professor, nada além disso. Temos certas regras a cumprir.

Snape levantou da cadeira. Não conseguia mais olhar nos olhos de Tiffany. Aquilo de certa forma tocou no seu coração de pedra_. Uma aluna apaixonada por mim? Não me lembro disso ter acontecido alguma vez..._ – pensou. Voltou a olhar para ela. Uma menina...ele não poderia...

Tiffany ergueu o olhar para Snape.

— Então professor, vai mesmo me expulsar?

Snape pensou por um segundo.

— Não agora, Srta. Brooks. Acredito que a senhorita deva aprender a ter um comportamento digno de uma aluna da Sonserina.

— Eu vou voltar a ser a melhor aluna.

— Espero que sim. – ele tentava esboçar um sorriso.

— Posso ir para meu quarto agora?

— Sim, mas...esteja aqui amanhã no mesmo horário. A senhorita ficará em detenção por pelo menos um mês.

Tiffany levantou da cadeira sorrindo. Pensou em abraçar seu professor, mas...era uma atitude um pouco precipitada. Estava feliz... Agora teria sua primeira detenção!

**FIM**


End file.
